Gotenks
Gotenks is considered one of the most powerful individuals in Dragon Ball history, and is the youngest of all fusions. His size however, is greatly made up for by his power. He is able to make powerful transformations such as Super Saiyan 3, enormously boosting his power level. On the contrary, he is still inferior to the fusions of Goku and Vegeta. Because these two Saiyans are stronger than either Trunks or Goten, their fusion (whether being Potara or Fusion Dance), will always be superior, though this may not be true if we were to compare Gogeta's base or Super Saiyan one state, to Gotenks' advanced levels. At Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks is able to surpass Super Buu's strength, though the Majin's endurance prevents him from being beaten before Gotenks defuses. edit Forms and Transformations Gotenks is first formed in the Majin Buu Saga when Goten is 7 and Trunks is 8, so the moves the character devises are decidedly child-like and are often more about the performance of the move, rather than the effectiveness. During his fight with Super Buu, Gotenks shows his immaturity when he does not transform into a Super Saiyan initially, in order to make the fight more dramatic and historic. This showy behavior ultimately costs him the fight. Gotenks does however have the ability to transform into Super Saiyan 3, which is not seen in any other Saiyan/Human hybrid (mostly due to Gohan slacking off from his training in the seven years between the defeat of Cell and the Buu saga, and Goten and Trunks in turn following suit over the teenage years). The following are the transformations/forms of Gotenks. edit Failed Transformations Main article: Failed Fusions edit Fat Gotenks Fat GotenksGotenks achieved this form when the Fusion Dance went wrong because Trunks stretched his finger too early when saying "SION". The result was a fat Gotenks, one of several failed fusions in the series. He tried to run but was quickly tired. For a moment, Yamcha thought that the fusion had succeeded he thought that Gotenks had to be fat to regulate his power (like Majin Buu), but soon changed his mind when he saw that fat Gotenks become winded after a brief and slow run. He is also seen in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! but he says that he didn't practice the technique for a long time and then he defuses. In the games he can't do any special attacks, and is already tired after some kicks and punches. In the case of the 2004 RPG Buu's Fury, neither he nor the skinny variant can even move, and defuse automatically after a few seconds so that a successful fusion can be performed, but if you're on the save point when you fail, you can save your game while you're in that form, but it does cause a slight glitch in the character selection. In Budokai 2 when the player fails to do fusion, instead of becoming Gotenks, they become Fat Gotenks. edit Old Gotenks Skinny GotenksGotenks achieved this form when the Fusion Dance went wrong for a second time because when they said "HAAH" their fingers did not meet. Old Gotenks is yet another failed fusion, and can barely stand on his feet without getting tired, and he also coughs a lot. Comically, after seeing this form of Gotenks, Chi-Chi exclaims that "I can't love that!" to which Master Roshi asks, "Why not? He's my age!" and Krillin responds with "No... older!" edit Super Saiyan Main article: Super Saiyan Super Saiyan GotenksGotenks' Super Saiyan form is much more powerful than his normal form, and is formed in one of two ways: He can transform to a Super Saiyan when fused, or Goten and Trunks can fuse whilst already in the Super Saiyan state. Though he fought Super Buu in this form and was stated by Goku to be more than enough to finish the fat Majin Buu, he was still not strong enough to stand up to him once he was absorbed by his evil counterpart and transformed into a vastly superior form. Before his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gotenks was a bit unskilled in ability and was not able to access the state without directly being fused into the Super Saiyan state first, but after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he became one of the most powerful fighters (though he still retains his goofy attitude and tendency to pose and stall dramatically). edit Super Saiyan 3 Main article: Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 GotenksSuper Saiyan 3 is Gotenks' most powerful transformation, attained within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the half-hour he was allowed to train before Buu became impatient. He refers to himself as the "Hero of Justice" or "Grim Reaper of Justice"or(in the Budokai Games only)as "The Mack Daddy Of Justice" in this form ("shinigami," meaning "death god" in the original Japanese version). Wanting to drag out the battle with Super Buu for a more spectacular display, at first Gotenks limited himself to his base and Super Saiyan forms, but when Piccolo destroyed the doorway out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, (under the impression that Gotenks truly was not strong enough to defeat Buu), Gotenks was forced to ascend to Super Saiyan 3 in order to pierce a hole through dimensions and escape from the chamber. In this state Gotenks was finally able to surpass Super Buu's strength (though he was still unable to defeat the Majin within the 30-minute time limit imposed by the Fusion Dance to be reduced to 5 minutes by the SSj3 transformation, and his Super Saiyan 3 transformation wore off toward the end of the fusion). After being completely outclassed by Ultimate Gohan, Super Buu was able to entice Goten and Trunks to fuse and perform the Super Saiyan 3 transformation once more. However, unbeknownst to Gotenks, Super Buu had planned all along to use the opportunity to absorb him and gain his strength — which he succeeded in doing. edit Special abilities Super Saiyan Gotenks after destroying the Nazi Army in Fusion Reborn.Gotenks' childish personality causes him to create many, many attacks, some of which are nothing special, while some deal hefty damage. Most of his attacks are only used once. He tends to give very basic moves complicated names. His habit of giving names to all his attacks (and subsequently only using them once), could possibly come from Vegeta, who has a similar, yet much less ridiculous, habit (Vegeta's most-associated attacks, such as the Galick Gun, Final Flash, or the Big Bang Attack, are each only used once in the manga). This habit is less apparent in the anime, as Gotenks and Vegeta tend to use those attacks more than once. *'Ki Blast': Ki Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight': Gotenks has the power to fly. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack':Gotenks (inside of Buu's mind) summoning the Kamikaze Ghosts.Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack or Super Kamikaze Ghost Strike is Gotenks' signature move. :Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded). When Gotenks's power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Gotenks can choose the quantity of ghosts at his command. He has previously released 10 individuals for one attack, and also used a Super Ghost Balloon which broke down into 14 ghosts, though for some reason they were shaped like when Gotenks was a normal Super Saiyan, which did not happen in the episode in which the above picture is taken from. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Gotenks' instructions. He can also choose to summon forth many more ghosts, though the exact limit as to how many can be summoned is never stated, especially since the Super Ghost Balloon was never used in the manga, nor was Gotenks' thought form in it, either. :Super Buu can use this move as well after Gotenks's absorption. His ghosts can even use the Kamehameha and Masenko, but only in the anime; Vegetto merely dodges all of them and destroys them by throwing several energy balls to cause them to explode, in the manga. :In Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses this attack again, summoning 100 of them to fight against The Dictator and his undead army, who are attacking Satan City. *'Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball':Gotenks with the Buu Buu Volleyball.Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball, also known as Ultra Galactic Donut Volleyball Attack, is a situational attack used by Gotenks when he once succeeded in capturing Super Buu (who had shaped himself into a ball) in several Cosmic Halos. :The attack consists of capturing a target in many Cosmic Halos, trapping them inside a sort of cocoon and use the ball like a volleyball. Gotenks forced Piccolo to play with the ball, and then Gotenks followed up with an attack he called Spiking Buu Ball Slam which was essentially one final hit to the ball, before Super Buu broke out. This left a huge crater beneath the lookout that Buu destroyed, and it was made even more massive when Buu fired a large beam from its bottom and Gotenks retaliated with his Die Die Missile attack. *'Continuous Die Die Missile Attack':Gotenks unleashing his Continuous Die Die Missile attack.Continuous Die Die Missile (Rapid Missile Fire in English) is Gotenks' version of Continuous Energy Bullets, a rapid fire of compact ki blasts. :Gotenks uses this attack against Super Buu outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gotenks performs this attack by firing dozens of continuous ki blasts, but they are a lot more powerful than the normal ones. Gotenks doesn't notice Super Buu is behind him however, and he therefore got hit by him from behind. *'Kamehameha': The Kamehameha was used by Gotenks in The Budokai series, and was hinted at when Gotenks charges up a final attack to finish off Super Buu shortly before returning to his base state as a result of fighting for too long, exhausting his depleting energy supply. As he is a Fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks should know this technique, as they both have used the move, as shown in the 11th Dragon Ball Z movie. This was obviously not shown in the manga, but Trunks alludes to knowing the move when he corrects Goten's mispronounciation of the move as "Kamekameha." *'Big Tree Cannon': Obtained from Trunks. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Its attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though not as formidable for the user's power. *'Galactic Donut': Galactic Donut or Cosmic Halo is a powerful griping technique Gotenks performed. :He executes this attack by raising his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a yellow ring of energy. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers it and homed it on them. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. Gotenks attempted to encircle Super Buu in a yellow ring of ki and cut him in half. Super Buu escaped easily by bursting through it with force, though. :In the video games Budokai 2 and 3 (and in turn, Infinite World, which uses the latter's engine), Gotenks succeeds to capture his opponent, and finishes it of by firing a massive Kamehameha, or squeeze three of them on the length of their body, and in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Raging Blast, and Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 he causes the rings to self destruct. Gotenks can manipulate this attack, by making mini versions and fire multiple rings, or increase the size. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Super Buu's Gotenks form is able to fire a series of three halo's to crush the opponent then make them explode, when in the anime and manga, he merely used them to bind Gohan so that he could spring a huge Kamehameha to finish him off, like Gotenks does in the Budokai series. *'Revenge Cannon':Gotenks uses the Revenge Cannon.Revenge Cannon is where Gotenks, in his Super Saiyan 3 form, lets out a massive energy blast from his mouth. It is named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, but is also known as "Victory Cannon" in the Dragon Ball Z Budokai series. A version of the mouth blast as originally used by Super Buu in their confrontation, Gotenks yells, "Revenge!" when using the move right back at him in response. For this reason, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks shouts, "Rightbackatcha" when using the move in Budokai 3. *'Splitting Headache':Gotenks using his Splitting Headache technique on Super Buu.Splitting Headache is an attack that cuts the opponent in half. :Gotenks fires a beam over his head which turns into a blade that drops down on the opponent's head, slicing them down the middle. He then fires two small beams, declared the "Finish Flash" in the Japanese version of the anime only, from his palms to destroy the two halves. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks used this move once against Super Buu outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The only thing that it accomplished was breaking Buu into little pieces, which surrounded Gotenks and wrapped him up, which then allowed for Buu to slam him into the nearby canyon rocks. Never performed in the manga. *'Vice Shout': Both Gotenks and Super Buu had the ability to scream so loudly it tore holes between dimensions. Gotenks was only capable of this impressive feat as a Super Saiyan 3. *'Wolf Fang Fist':Gotenks using Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist technique.Wolf Fang Fist is a technique of rapid, charged melee strikes empowered by a wolf totem which, prior to Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, was an ability exclusive to Yamcha's repertoire. *'Volleyball Fist': The Volleyball Fist is a technique created by Tien Shinhan, which Gotenks uses against Aka in combination with the Wolf Fang Fist. edit Basic Attacks Mainly in the Buu saga, Gotenks uses a great amount of very simple or basic attacks, the main feature of them are their names rather than their effectiveness. *''Balloon Flash Bomber'' (バルーンフラッシュボンバー, Barūn Furasshu Bonbā, Balloon Flash Bomber) *''Brain Crash Hammer'' (ブレーンクラッシュハンマー, Burēn Kurasshu Hanmā, Brain Crash Hammer) *''Daikaiten Kick'' (大回転キック, Daikaiten Kikku, Great Rolling Kick) *''Dynamite Kick'' *''Finish Flash'' (フィニッシュフラッシュ, Finisshu Furasshu, Finish Flash) *''Great Kick Special'' (グレートキックスペシアル, Gurēto Kikku Supeshiaru, Great Kick Special) *''Hyper Plasma Shortcake'' (ハイパープラスマショートケーキ, Haipā Purasuma Shōtokēki, Hyper Plasma Shortcake) *''Inoshishi Attack'' (イノシシアタック, Inoshishi Atakku, Boar Attack): *''Magnum Sundae'' (マグナムサンデー, Magunamu Sandē) *''Miracle Super Punch'' (ミラクルスーパーパンチ, Mirakuru Sūpā Panchi, Miracle Super Punch) *''Power Tackle'' (パワータックル, Pawā Takkuru, Power Tackle) *''Rolling Thunder Punch'' (ローリングサンダーパンチ, Rolling Thunder Punch, Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch) *''Ultra Missile Parfait'' (ウルトラミサイルパフェ, Urutora Misairu Pafe, Ultra Missle Perfect) edit Trivia *Gotenks is the only fusion character to turn Super Saiyan 3, as the only forms that Vegito and Gogeta assume are the first and fourth Super Saiyan forms. *Gotenks skipping Super Saiyan 2 to directly access Super Saiyan 3.Although never shown in the anime or manga, both the Daizenshuu and Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files state that Gotenks could transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Gotenks never used the form in combat, instead bypassing it to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. of your article here.